An Ode to the Awkward Youth
by LastPandaHero
Summary: In retrospect, storming out of the bathroom and into his crush wasn't a bad idea, because no woman can resist the temptation of football. AmerHun.


**An Ode to the Awkward Youth**

_An AmerHun fic_

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but stare at the way her movements seem to flow like the waters of a tranquil stream when she passed a paper down the table, or how her fawn hair seemed to shine with a heavenly glow every time she turned towards a speaker. He even was entranced by the way her emerald eyes sparkled with interest as she listened to France and Germany shout disagreements at each other. All he caught from the conversation between the two nations were shouts having to do with "Alsace-Lorraine"*, "wursts", and "molestation". Everything else was tuned from his distracted ears. He had just begun to ponder on the wonderful curve of her ample bosom when he was interrupted by a sweet voice.<p>

"America, are you feeling alright?" asked a concerned Hungary from directly across the oak table.

The superpower snapped his eyes back up to the forest orbs belonging to the magnet of his thoughts. All attention shifted from France and Germany and onto the young nation. America's cheeks burned sharply as he realized his ogling of his fellow country was a blatant as England's eyebrows.

He shook himself out of embarrassment and placed a goofy grin on his face.

"Of course! It's a hero's job to always be on top of his game!" America replied loudly while adjusting his round glasses. He chuckled awkwardly as his eyes darted from nation to nation nervously, then cringed at the bland gazes he received in return. _'Good, good. Don't let them know the nature of your thoughts on that attractive, perfect, beautiful woman sitting right across from you.' _He thought.

Hungary gave him a slow, reluctant smile as she turned her sights back on England who had announced the ending of the world meeting in an exasperated, long-suffering tone of voice.

As soon as those words were registered in his mind, America hopped up, saluted the countries, and darted straight for the nearest restroom. When he reached his destination he slammed open the door, walked over the sink and, after removing Texas, proceeded to splash his warm face with the coldest water possible. After he was finished he leaned his hands against the rim of the sink and stared at his reflection.

A young, fresh face with wide, eager features greeted him. He looked so _green _that it was embarrassing. Over the years he had become more comfortable in his status of power as one of the world's leading nations, yet he could never quite get over the fact of his young age compared to the more experienced older nations.

"God, what am I going to do?" America whispered as his head drooped down in frustration.

Hungary was a woman he never expected to have developed feelings for. It wasn't love, he was sure, having seldom ever interacted with her outside of meetings, but a sort of sweet interest. Only a few times in his history had he ever recalled having to real conversations with her, and even less on happy terms*. He felt like her hero for a short while*, and ever since then he assumed the admiration for her just steadily grew.

America was hesitant to even attempt to pass the boundaries of a casual friendship because, quite frankly…

Hungary terrified him.

It wasn't her immense strength that he had seen flatten out Prussia first-hand that scared him. It also wasn't the fact that she could knock Romania out cold with just a _frying pan_.

It was the fact that Hungary was an older, much more experienced nation that made him want to revert back to using pacifiers with a single glance. Just being in her proud presence made him feel like such a kid, so he had always been too nervous to approach her. America would be crushed if he was ever rejected due to his loud, brash, youthful naiveté. If in her mind she ever compared him to her aristocratic, _alsoveryold,_ ex-husband Austria, he was sure he would lose.

His sky blue eyes peered directly into his reflection's as a feeling he was accustomed to getting before a large battle filled him. He didn't want to think as Hungary as a prize to be won but _damn it_ he was physically nineteen and _damn it_ was she hot and **goddamnitherosdon'tlose.**

America ran a hand through his disheveled flaxen hair, placed his glasses back on his nose, and straightened his tie all as he walked towards the bathroom door. He determinedly opened it and with a long stride…

He crashed directly into Hungary.

They landed clumsily in a heap of limbs. America, dazed, could only glance across the floor at the female as she stared back. He watched as Hungary cutely shook her head and gave a giggle as she stood up and offered him a pale, slim hand. He felt his heart thud erratically as he grasped it in his much larger one. With a strong pull, she helped the large teen up.

The petite female nation ran a maternal hand through his blonde, messy hair, causing the strangely flustered youth to choke on his own saliva.

"Are you okay, America dear? I'm so sorry I should have watched where I was going. I was trying to catch up with Germany to tell him that Prussia snuck into my house the other day…!"

America could only listen with half a mind as she rambled on. His face flushed as he tried to concentrate on her words and not her pink, luscious lips.

He was brought for what seemed like the thousandth time today out of his stupor as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead and exclaimed, "You don't look so well! Here, I'll take you back to the meeting room to sit down."

America quickly was reminded of his resolve he made in the bathroom and with a harsh blink he spoke.

"No I'm really fine, Hungary! By the way, I was meaning to ask you something…"

Hungary stopped her fussing quickly and then her large emerald orbs bore into America's suddenly serious sapphire ones curiously. He dropped his head in thought, and for a few moments she waited for a response.

America then suddenly raised his head, opened his mouth and asked with a loud, excited voice, "Are you free Super Bowl Sunday?"

'_Smooth, hero, smooth,' _he thought with a victorious smile and a thumbs up towards the shocked Hungary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Hungary with almost any male in the Hetaliaverse, so I just couldn't resist pairing her with America! This just popped into my head, so I let it run out onto the keyboard. My first AmerHun fic, and hopefully not my last. Please leave a review! I noticed with my last story I had about a thousand hits, but only 6 reviews. If you could please just leave me some feedback on how you feel about the story, that would make my day! Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed, and now for some historical notes.**

_*France and Germany have, throughout history, had conflicts over ownership of this major river in Western Europe. _

_*During WWll, Hungary, part of the Axis, attempted to make peace negotiations with America and England, but was discovered by Germany._

_*After WWll, the Holy Crown of Hungary was thought to be lost in the wreckage of Europe, but was discovered and kept safe by American forces._


End file.
